Bees in Elena's Bonnet
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: Elena is trying to work on the computer, while Reno and Rude cause trouble. What else is new? Hint of Relena. R&R EDIT! 5.25.07: Format has been redone and grammar and puncuation has been improved. Still horrible compared to my recent works, but hey.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the turks, or anything from the FF7 world. **

**AN: Inspiration for this fic hit me when I was trying to work on my computer and my brothers and their friends kept annoying me. So this is the ending resolution.**

**Summary: Elena is trying to work on the computer, while Reno and Rude cause trouble. What else is new? Hint of Relena, if you want to see it that way.**

**EDIT! 5/25/07-format has been redone and grammar/puncuation has been fixed. Still horrible compared to my recent works, but hey.**

A normal day at Shinra HQ. One employee, by the name of Elena, is working on her computer on a report. 'If I finish this quickly, Tseng will be very happy!' She thinks and smiles with glee. 'Lets see...It's 2:30 right now, I'll try for 3:00!' Unfortunately, Reno and Rude had other plans for her...

---

"Rude, c'mon! I'm bored, let's go cause trouble." Reno whined. "Reno...you're always bored." Rude replied.

"And you know you love me for that." Reno replied stubbornly.

"..." was Rude's reply.

"Hey, I wonder what 'Laney's doing." Reno wondered aloud, "Probably stalking Tseng...again."

"..." Was Rude's reply, again. " I know, let's go see." Reno said.

They stealthily and silently approached Elena's desk area to see her looking in a mirror and talking to her reflection. "Oh Tseng, I have the files done...No, how about... Sir, I finished the files you gave me...Ahhh."

Elena pushed her bangs out of her eyes and poofed up her hair," If looks could kill."

Reno chose right now to come up to her desk.

"Then you'd be bringing the dead back to life, 'Lena." Elena looked up at Reno with surprise and anger on her face.

"RENO!" She yelled angrily.

"Hey, chill, 'Laney. I just came by to see what you're doing." He said while Rude looked on.

"For your information," She said standing up, "I am trying to work on important paperwork given to me specially by Tseng. So, could you please leave? I have a deadline."

"Okay, sheesh. No need to get upset. C'mon Rude, let's go... Rude?"

He looked to Rude who was staring at Elena's computer screen. Reno moved over so he could see it as well. The screen showed an assortment of people who looked remarkably like AVALANCHE and in big letters, 'FF7'.

"Hey 'Lena, what's this?" Reno asked her.

"Oh, that? That's my favorite video game." she replied. "Oh. Wait, you play video games?" Reno murmured, sounding surprised.

"Of course. Now get out before you ruin my desktop or change it by accident. I happen to love that background."

Reno gasped and put his hand up to his forehead dramatically. "Love? Oh whatever will Tseng think?" He cried sarcastically. "Reno. Get. Out. Now." Elena said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go Rude." Rude nodded and they walked out.

Elena sat down and sighed. "Now, I'll be able to get my work done." How wrong she was...

---

As soon as Reno and Rude got out of Elena's office, Reno elbowed Rude and grined.

" Hey Rude, I got an idea. How about we change Elena's background? After all she said she lurvesss it. I want to see the look on her face!" Reno said excitedly.

Rude lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose and gave Reno one of those 'You've got to be, the stupidest person on the planet right now.' looks.

"Reno, that has got to be the stupidest plan ever. Changing her background? I think you're losing your touch." he said.

"I know it sounds dumb, but you won't regret it! Her new background will be special. Very special." Reno replied. Rude was still giving him that 'You've got to be, the stupidest person on the planet right now.' look.

"All right! Let's go." Reno said happily and dragged Rude down the corridor.

---

Elena happily sat at her computer working, while drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to find Rude.

"Oh, hey Rude. What do you need?"She asked.

"Report to Tseng, he wants you."said Rude.

"Oh, Tseng?" Elena said gleefully, "What does he want?"

"Umm..status of those reports." Rude replied.

"Okay!" she said and she bounded out towards the elevator.

"Psst! Reno!" Rude said while beckoning to the shadows. Reno emerged with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"She gone?" Rude nodded in reply. "Let the fun begin." Reno said evilly. They went into her desk space and Reno sat down.

"Okay...backgrounds...backgrounds..ah ha! Found 'em." he said while skimming her background files.

"What? All of these suck! Wait I got an idea." Rude moved behind Reno to look over his shoulder. Reno was opening the 'Paint' file and writing with the mouse, in big red letters, 'Tseng is gay!'.

Rude's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Re..Reno? What the hell are you doing? If Elena sees..." he said.

"Chill Rude. I want Elena to see this...And maybe Tseng too. Oh, by the way, what did you tell 'Laney to get her to leave?" Reno said calmly.

"I told her that Tseng wanted to ask her about the files she was working on." Rude replied.

"Oh you mean THESE files?" Reno said while opening up a document. "Hey Rude, I have an idea." Rude groaned. Whenever Reno had an idea, chaos usually followed. "Let's change the name of her file document." Reno said while he did just that. "Okay, Rude let's sit back and watch the chaos." And they left to watch from the shadows.

---

Elena came back mumbling "Rude...wrong...kill...drown...maybe..Reno..too." She sat down and stared at her desktop before yelling "Gawd damnit! Reno!" Reno silently chuckled.

Elena kept mumbling while she changed her background back to the normal 'FF7' one. "Definately...Reno...kill. Oh, well at least he didn't delete anything. Better get back to work."

She opened up what she thought was her file and read, 'You have just been _officially_ screwed! -Reno' When she read this her face turned red and she screamed, "RENO! WHERE ARE MY FILES?"

She kept searching for them and found them under the name of 'Do not look here. -Reno'

"Ha ha. Really creative Reno." Elena muttered.

Rude looked over his shoulder at Reno giving him 'the look'. Reno just shrugged. Reno chose this time to come out of the shadows.

"Hey 'Lena. Watcha want?" Elena looked up at Reno. "Reno.." she seethed, "What the hell were you doing on my computer?" Reno smirked and said, "Oh, you didn't like it? I believe you've just broken my heart!" he said dramatically. "That's not the only thing I'm gonna break if you screw with my computer one more time." Elena replied angrily.

Reno just grinned and said, "Sure..Elena..Sure..."

"I mean it, Reno." Reno just laughed and walked out with Rude in tow.

"Huh, Rude?" Elena said, "Oh, you're gonna pay for tricking me!" She picked up the closest thing she could find, which unfortunately for Rude was a paperweight, and chucked it at him.

Luckily for Rude, Elena sucked at thowing and it only hit him in the back, though not very hard. "Ooph!" Rude grunted, "Hey!"

"You deserved it! Tricking me like that." Elena called back to him.

"Run Reno, she's got paperweights!" He called to his friend. Reno immediately picked up the pace.

"That should teach 'em." Elena said, satisfied. "But just to make sure..."

She started running around the corridor, picking up as many paperweights as she could while running. She hoped to run into Reno and chuck of these him as she had Rude. That exactly what she got too, just a little different. "Reno! Where are you? You chicken!" She rounded a corner just as Reno was rounding one and she came in contact...with his lips. They were like that for a few seconds, too stunned to move.

Elena eventually pulled away and said, "Oh my god! Reno!" And she slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined. "You know damn well what it's for. This is all your fault!" she yelled.

"My fault?"

"Yes, if you hadn't been screwing with my computer, none of this would have happened!"

"Well, I wasn't the one playing 'Bazooka Jane' back there."

"'Bazooka Jane'? Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that one,Reno." Reno laughed and started to walk away. "Sure, 'Lena."

"I mean it!" she called to him, "This means war!"

Reno just kept laughing."I look forward to it!" he called back. 'Hmm..She's a good kisser. We'll have to do that again sometime. Maybe during this so called, 'war'. Yep, sometime.'

**AN: Man, I can really write alot when I spend time doing it and not ignore it. I spent what, 4 hours on this? Whatever, I like it and it's gotta be my longest piece so far. I hope you like it and I'm thinking about continuing it. Post a review to tell me if you want another chapter and if you liked it. Thanks!**


End file.
